


Outrun my gun

by yolo_jackie



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, between 3x01 and 3x08
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yolo_jackie/pseuds/yolo_jackie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке Д5-41. Сэм|гитара|дробовик. А+. История про то, как Сэму живется в другом городе без друзей, девушки и кэша. Пересечение с песней Foster The People — Pumped Up Kicks</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outrun my gun

В Огайо — «с Богом всё возможно*».   
В Кентукки всё иначе: в Кентукки — «вместе мы выстоим, порознь — падём**».

(Сэм не верит в Бога: наверное, с тех пор, как фигурки Иисуса (ну и память о беременности) не давали Квинн заняться с ним сексом, а может, и с тех пор, когда ему пришлось продать гитару и носить чужую одежду).

Семья Сэма арендует небольшой дом, с лужайкой, сеточным заборчиком, стареньким почтовым ящиком, на котором теперь можно корявым почерком нацарапать «Эвансы» и притворяться дальше, что именно это и есть твоя американская мечта. У конкретно этой американской мечты кое-где облуплена краска, пошли трещины, а еще — протекает крыша, но цена умеренная, вид — не слишком убогий, а ожидания — огромные. Семья Сэма надеется однажды приобрести хотя бы этот домик, потому что это лучше дрянных гостиниц, трейлеров на парковках, и уж точно лучше приютов.

Сэм укладывает своих младших спать, напевая им Billionaire, и теперь это больше, чем песенка для прослушивания, это обещание и загаданное желание одновременно. Сэм научился их не разделять. Когда брат с сестрой засыпают, Сэм поднимается на чердак, где подолгу играет на гитаре куда более горькие мелодии, которые, в свою очередь, больше соответствуют действительности.

На том же облюбованном им чердаке он находит старый, но, видимо, еще исправный дробовик. Немного подумав, он называет его Финном.  
Так у Сэма Эванса появляется новый лучший друг.

(Сэм объясняет это сам себе как дань привычке сначала делать, а потом, возможно, думать, ведь это очень по-хадсоновски, но вскоре вынужден признать, что кличка крайне неудачная. Впрочем, слишком поздно — к дробовику она приклеивается намертво.)

С образованием по программе в новой школе туго, но зато с жизненными премудростями проблем не возникает. 

Урок первый — «тут тебе не ёбанный Огайо», когда кто-то распространяет слух о том, что новенький пытается сделать комплимент девушке на языке На’ви.  
Урок второй — «Бибер не играет в футбол», и сразу же за ним следует третий — «Не пытайся дать сдачи, когда тебя хочет избить вся команда, а просто беги, Форест, беги».  
Урок четвертый — уродов хватает во всех пятидесяти штатах, но, кажется, Кентукки решительно настроен на мировой рекорд.  
Ну, и дробовик — слишком заметное оружие для общественного места. По крайней мере, так утверждает урок пятый: утверждает, разумеется, теоретически, но Сэм не настолько глуп, чтобы проверять

(Эванс несколько раз приходит домой весь в ссадинах и синяках — и это в хорошие дни — но потом вместо агрессивных ответов на все выпады он просто смотрит в пол, на свои потрёпанные кеды, и думает о том, как бы они с шестизарядным Финном быстро и со вкусом разобрались с этой компашкой. Говорят, в такие моменты он улыбается безумно, оттого и получает прозвище Сбрендившая Энджи, и это едва ли лучше, чем Рыбий Ротик, но тут действительно не ёбанный Огайо, а Анджелина — не самое худшее сравнение, в самом-то деле. Поэтому — плевать. Он просто представляет, как все обидчики бегут врассыпную от его дробовика, но Сэм Эванс умеет быть метким. В этом ведь нет ничего такого, верно?  
В итоге, Сэма оставляют в покое.) 

Сначала Сэм пытается работать официантом в забегаловке, но получается из рук вон плохо: устроиться в кафе, в котором любят тусить твои одноклассники оказывается не самой лучшей его идеей, а это о чем-нибудь да говорит, учитывая, что Сэм был парнем, который высветлил волосы лимонным соком и щеголял в золотистом нижнем белье, пусть и последнее было для мюзикла.  
С дневных смен он переходит на вечерние, а потом и вовсе уходит в местный бар. Там хотят слышать кантри, веселую и пьяную музыку, и впервые за долгое время Сэм забывает о Финне-дробовике. Здесь нет богатеньких детишек, здесь Сэм не полубездомный пацан, если вообще существует такое определение, здесь он весел и то ли пьян, то ли сыт по горло всем тем дерьмом, что происходит. В конце концов, Хэл, хозяин заведения, запрещает играть ему грустную музыку, потому что, по его словам, когда Сэм играет, хочется повеситься, а в его баре каждый стул, каждый клиент и каждый доллар на счету.

Сэм поет и играет на заказ — никаких больше баллад! — и ему приходится выучить, чего хотят клиенты.

(Это то, чего богатенький Андерсон не знает, попросту не понимает и, наверное, никогда не поймет: публике надо давать желаемое. Богатенькому Андерсону невдомёк, что там, в реальной, а не картонно-школьной жизни публика хочет секса, выпивки и забытья).

Работа в стрип-баре приходит с осознанием: женщинам нужен секс. Его он обеспечить им не может (Бога ради, он ведь не Пакерман!), но создать иллюзию – это всегда пожалуйста. Вскоре Сэм замечает, что эта работа, помимо денежной, решает еще одну проблему: ему больше не нужна девушка. Он танцует едва одетым перед дамами за тридцать: нет ничего более притягательного, чем баксы, и ничего более отталкивающего, нежели их обладательницы.

(«Закрой глаза и думай о Линкольне, Вашингтоне и Джефферсоне», — говорит себе Сэм, и это, как ни странно, помогает)

Увидев в баре Рэйчел, стыдливо опустившую глаза, но уверенно протягивающую доллар (Сэм считает, что Финну стоит задуматься над тем, откуда у его девушки такое невозмутимое понятие о том, что делают в мужских стрип-клубах), Сэму хочется то ли удавить, то ли удавиться. Неподалеку стоит Хадсон с приоткрытым ртом и выглядит при этом так привычно глупо. К счастью, в красном нижнем белье не спрятать дробовик, а его выстрелы не сочетаются с битом LMFAO. Сэм отвлеченно думает, что его бы наверняка уволили.

Финн и Рэйчел привозят с собой возможность сбежать, и Сэм хватается за нее с позорной радостью.  
Теперь Billionaire младшим будет напевать мама, но Сэм все равно будет стараться, чтобы песня превратилась в реальность.  
Шестизарядного Финна приходится оставить на чердаке, но теперь с ним настоящий Финн – в натуральную величину, а сам Сэм знает — он шестизарядное ружьё: где-то внутри — шесть патронов и курок, ждущий спуска. 

Пересекая границу Кентукки, Сэм думает только о том, что в Кентукки надо держаться вместе (он их бросает думает только о себе может пора снова подумать о себе он вернется он все исправит он сделает своих родных счастливыми), но он верит в свою семью, а у него впереди — Огайо, где всё возможно.   
Ну а если для этого требуется Бог — окей, Сэм Эванс согласен.

**Author's Note:**

> Название из песни Foster The People — Pumped Up Kicks
> 
> * - девиз штата Огайо  
> ** - девиз штата Кентукки


End file.
